


Why Can't We Dance?

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Pros Watch 2011: The Female Factor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't We Dance?

Dancing, dancing, a slow, sweet turning, edging towards the hospitable sofa.

Why would anyone mess about playing backgammon when they could be dancing?

Why would anyone dance when they could be sprawled on the sofa, revelling in the first unhurried kisses, the first tentative explorations into nakedness?

But still they were dancing, slowly dancing, and he relaxed into moment after moment, the age-old rituals of present courtship and anticipated consummation.

Yet dissonance nagged at the back of his mind. Somehow this could not be happening, because... because...

"We can't be dancing," said Bodie. "You're still on crutches."

And woke up.


End file.
